


whole lot of love

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you breaking our rule about reading shit about yourself, babe?” He hates how much Liam still cares, but he thought Liam had been better at ignoring it, choosing not to look at it at all. </p><p>Liam shifts, teeth pulling at his already slightly swollen lip as he seems to think about what he should answer. Louis gives him time, putting a hand on top of Liam’s knee, both because he always wants to touch him, but also because he notices how uncomfortable Liam seems to be. </p><p>“<em>No</em>,” Liam says, shaking his head. “I’ve not done that, I promise.” He doesn’t offer any more information, and maybe Louis shouldn’t push, but it bothers him that there’s something Liam thinks he can’t tell him. Or doesn’t want to tell him. </p><p>Louis smiles, plucking at the soft fabric of Liam’s joggers. “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about. Just tell me what it is.”</p><p>  <em>Or: Louis finds out about Liam's daddy kink.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	whole lot of love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a long Lilo fic filled with angst and feelings, but I needed a break from it, so here you have 4 K of Liam wanting to call Louis 'daddy'. I don't regret a thing! ;-)
> 
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be. This is a non-AU, kind of - just without girlfriends and

 Using the extra key card to open the door, Louis finds Liam on the sofa in his suite, his feet bare on the edge of the sofa and teeth digging into his deep pink bottom lip. He's unusually still, eyes fixated on the mobile in his lap. Distracted by the sight, Louis stops to take him in; it doesn't matter that he is allowed to kiss Liam now, he still wants to mess him up, every way he can get away with. Maybe even more so now when he knows how pretty Liam looks when he's done with him, covered in come and marks from his teeth and lips.

 

For once, they’ve the night off, and Louis’ plan involves Liam without the soft grey joggers Liam’s got on.

 

Liam’s not expecting him quite yet, but they’ve lived in each other’s pockets for almost five years, it’s not like they’ve any secrets left to keep, so they rarely knock anymore. He’s not even noticed Louis standing there staring openly at him, the noise in the earbuds in both his ears loud enough to block out the sound of the door shutting after him.

 

When Louis drops down on the sofa next to Liam, he expects a smile. Not for Liam to startle and turn the phone off, at once putting it down, out of reach from Louis’ hands.

 

“Hi,” Liam says, hugging his knees tighter to his chest. He looks guilty, cheeks a bit pink and eyes not quite meeting Louis’.

 

Louis frowns as he stares at where the phone is lying on the sofa on the other side of Liam, trying to figure out if he can get a look at it without having to fight Liam for it. Louis’ focus had been on Liam before, not his phone, but now he wonders what Liam was up to that he doesn’t want Louis to know about. Only one thing comes to his mind.

 

“Are you breaking our rule about reading shit about yourself, babe?” He hates how much Liam still cares, but he thought Liam had been better at ignoring it, choosing not to look at it at all.

 

Liam shifts, teeth pulling at his already slightly swollen lip as he seems to think about what he should answer. Louis gives him time, putting a hand on top of Liam’s knee, both because he always wants to touch him, but also because he notices how uncomfortable Liam seems to be.

 

“ _No_ ,” Liam says, shaking his head. “I’ve not done that, I promise.” He doesn’t offer any more information, and maybe Louis shouldn’t push, but it bothers him that there’s something Liam thinks he can’t tell him. Or doesn’t want to tell him.

 

Louis smiles, plucking at the soft fabric of Liam’s joggers. “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about. Just tell me what it is.”

 

“You _promise_ not to laugh?” Liam asks, his voice not a strong as Louis’ used to. He sounds almost worried, but the most confusing part is that the blush on Liam’s cheeks deepens and spreads.

 

Liam being worried about disappointing Louis that’s not all that surprising. Liam always wants to be the best he can be, for everyone, but mostly for Louis.

 

Louis huffs, jostling Liam’s leg slightly as he moves around so he can get more comfortable, not stopping until he’s got his legs tucked in underneath himself, arse resting on his shins. “I would never.”

 

The thing is, he would never laugh at Liam when it’s something that really bothers him. It’s different when it’s jokes or pranks that might make Liam a bit miffed at first, but then makes him giggle and smile all crinkly-eyed when he catches on that it’s Louis’ doing. When Liam makes no move to stop him, he bends over Liam to pluck the phone from the sofa.

 

It’s a bit of a reach, since Liam's not moving an inch to help.

 

Tapping in the lock code, he sits back on his heels. Liam’s staring at his own knees, refusing to look at Louis when the screen lights up again. As soon as he sees what’s Liam’s hiding from him, he feels less worried -- on the screen are two naked people, paused in the middle of what looks like a good fuck.

 

“Are you watching porn on your phone,” Louis teases, laughing softly as he presses the play button.

 

Liam smiles weakly, scratching his neck as he finally lifts his head to look at Louis. “Yeah,” he mumbles; Liam being so nervous about the video confuses him, it seems like the regular stuff that they both watch, sometimes together even.

 

Without the earbuds in, the noise is kind of loud; it’s still nothing out of the ordinary, just loud grunts and moans. Then the bloke that’s getting fucked from behind, still wearing a white shirt and a tie, moans out the word _‘daddy’_.

 

“Um,” Louis says, at loss for words.

 

He can’t wrap his head around that Liam might want Louis to call him daddy. The months they’ve spent getting to know each other in a new way, after having a drunken snog, then ignored each other for a week until they’d sorted it all out, he never pegged Liam to be into that sort of thing. Liam wants nothing more than to please him, always so soft and pliant as Louis fucks into him. Always begging for more.

 

It doesn’t make sense.

 

Next to him on the sofa, Liam makes a weird strangled noise and pushes his head against his knees. Realising that he maybe should say something -- _anything_ at all to make it easier for Liam, who seems to be shaking because of nerves next to him -- he drops the mobile on the sofa, the word that makes even him blush being repeated over and over as the scene seems to be coming to an end.

 

Louis hasn’t got time to care about that.

 

“It’s fine,” Louis murmurs, curling close to Liam and taking his hand. “I was just a bit --” ‘shocked’ is a too strong word, he realises just as he’s about to say it. “-- surprised.”

 

“It’s just so _weird_ ,” Liam mumbles, trying to take his hand away from Louis. He looks like he's about to bolt, even though it's his own room.

 

Louis shushes him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Nothing weird about it.”

 

“It _is_ ,” Liam insists, looking like he wants to convince Louis that his porn habits are weirder than everything else in their lives. “It was just a joke when I first watched it. I never meant to _like_ it.”

 

“Have you ever done it?” Louis asks, feeling jealous even when he’s never thought about saying that to Liam himself. At least not without it being a joke. “Have you had someone call you daddy?”

 

Liam’s eyebrows draw together, making him look adorable confused. “What? I don’t want  someone to call me that.”

 

Louis nods; it’s not like he wants to do everything he’s ever been turned on by in porn either. “I’ve to admit,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows to make sure that Liam knows he’s joking. “It’s kind of funny that you’ve a small daddy kink.”

 

Liam snorts out a laugh, shaking his head. “It’s a bit backwards, though.” He seems less worried, his hand still clammy in Louis’ grip, but all of him less tense.

 

Louis feels like he’s missing something, Liam’s words making him wonder. “You mean that you want to call _me_ daddy?” he says, voice too loud with how close he’s to Liam. He can’t help it, just the thought of it making it hard for him to make sense of anything.

 

“Yeah,” Liam says slowly, one leg dropping down to the floor. He’s still hard, the outline of his cock visible through his joggers. “I’d want that, I think.” He pauses, taking one deep, shaky breath as he nods towards the phone. “I’ve never done it. It’s just been _that_.”

 

Louis lets go of Liam’s hand, putting it high up on his thigh. “You’ve always been my boy,” he murmurs, fingertips digging in hard as Liam moans and shifts up into his touch. “So maybe it’d be okay for me to be your daddy, too.”

 

“Oh god,” Liam blurts out, squeezing his eyes shut. “You don’t have to do this, Louis.”

 

Seeing Liam react, hearing the broken moan he lets out, cause Louis to grin dirtily. Pressing a hand against his own cock, just to have some sort of relief as he chubs up so fast his head spins a little, he shifts his hand up so his fingers rest close to Liam’s cock. “You know that I just want to take care of you.”

 

When Liam blinks his eyes open, they’re dark and a bit unfocused. “If you don’t mind,” he says, sounding like he expects Louis to take his offer back. He’s not going to, though; he’d be lying if he said that the thought of it didn’t make him feel desperate to touch Liam, have him beg for it.

 

“You’re always such a good boy for me,” Louis says, teasing his finger against the outline of Liam’s cock. “I’d be a bad daddy to you if I didn’t give this to you.” Saying it out loud maybe should be weird or hard, it is a little, his voice catching on the small word, but it’s also exciting and lovely.

 

“Louis,” Liam mumbles, looking dazed already. “Can I suck you, please?”

 

“Hm,” Louis says, stalling just to tease Liam. “I think I’d like to see my pretty little boy’s lips wrapped around my cock.” When Liam makes a move to drop to the floor, he tuts him and shakes his head. “I know you’re desperate for it, but let’s use the bed.”

 

He’s got plans for Liam, and the bed’s a better option; leaving lube and come stains on the beige sofa feels like something Liam would regret later.

 

Liam nods, standing up so fast that Louis’ hand slips off his leg. “Yeah,” he says, shifting from foot to foot as waits for Louis to get up, too. Only he’s too busy to look at Liam, the pink flush on his skin spreading down his cheeks and neck, making him want to taste that skin, feel how hot it would be under his mouth.

 

“Come on then.” Liam looks impatient, ready to drop to his knees and press his mouth against the bulge of Louis’ cock after having pushed away Louis’ own hand, squeezing gently around it. “Please,” he adds, biting into his lip. “Don’t make me say it.”

 

“You _want_ to say it,” Louis teases, shifting so he can push his joggers down his hips, causing his cock to slap up against his loose tank top. He can see Liam swallow hard, his Adam's apple bobbing as Louis swipes his thumb over the head.

 

“Please, daddy,” Liam says, with a voice so low that Louis almost can’t hear him. “I want to make you come.” His eyes are on the floor, but he’s so very hard, obviously wanting to say it even when it’s difficult.

 

Louis’ legs feel shaky as he gets up, all of him a bit slow as he reaches for Liam and pulls him into a kiss. It’s messy and wet almost at once, Louis’ teeth sharp as he pulls at Liam’s bottom lip. Getting Liam’s joggers down his hips is easy, their cock rubbing togehter as Louis lifts himself up on his tiptoes and pushes closer to Liam.

 

“Want to fuck you,” he says, pulling away far enough to drag Liam’s t-shirt over his head. “Have my baby boy come on my cock.” Feeling Liam’s fingers go slack on his hips, he knows he’s onto something with his choice of words; it pleases him, makes him feel like he’s taking proper care of Liam.

 

“Can I suck you first,” Liam mumbles, flicking his eyes down as he traces his fingers up and down Louis’ cock, the touch almost feathery light. “I’ve wanted to feel you in my mouth all day.”

 

Louis’ cock drools out precome, smearing on Liam’s fingers as he touches the tip. It’s tempting to push Liam to his knees then and there, fuck into his mouth until he comes on his tongue. He’s not going to do that this time, but he lets Liam wrap his hand around him and pull once, but then he takes ahold of it, making Liam whine out a protest, and him long to have Liam’s hand back on him.

 

Liam’s mouth, wet and sloppy with precome and spit. Or his arse squeezing hot and tight around him, might be even better, though.

 

“I’m going to give you what you need.” He sounds rough, like he’s had a cock in his mouth already. When Liam nods twice in a quick row, he takes Liam’s hand and pulls him towards the big hotel bed they’ve shared the last three nights even when they’ve two rooms.

 

When he pushes Liam back into the bed, he kisses him once, letting his fingers skim down his chest to flick against one of Liam’s nipples. Liam whines into his mouth, forgetting to kiss back for a moment as Louis twists and pulls at the nub.

 

“Please,” Liam mumbles against his mouth, body twisting up into Louis’ hand as he does it again. Louis is not sure if he begs for him to do it again, or for him to give Liam what he asked for. He does it again, grinning against Liam’s lips as Liam darts his hand out and grips around Louis’ wrist, just holding him there.

 

“Oh _really_ ,” Louis teases, rubbing his fingers over Liam’s nipple. “You think I could make you come like this some time?” From the noises Liam makes -- always makes when Louis does this -- Louis thinks he might be able to make Liam lose it with just his fingers and mouth on Liam’s chest. He likes to try some other time, see how long it would take.

 

Liam nods, fingers flexing against Louis’ skin. “Probably.” His voice breaks when Louis bites a kiss into his skin, just below his jaw. When Louis sucks another pinkish mark into his skin, he tilts his head back, all of his body keen and soft under Louis’ mouth as he works his way down Liam’s neck and chest.

 

The noise Liam makes as Louis rubs his tongue flat over Liam’s nipple is obscene, causing him to squeeze his hand around the base of his cock. He feels as desperate as Liam sounds, but he still wants to drag it out.

 

When he’s worked over both of Liam’s nipples, swollen and wet from his mouth, he grins up at Liam. Getting a small, dazed smile back, he says, “I’m going to give you my cock to suck on, just cause you’re such a sweet boy with it in your mouth. You just stay there.”

 

Liam groans, eyes dropping down to Louis’ cock as he sits back on his heels, legs in underneath himself.

 

“You want daddy’s cock?” Louis murmurs, letting his hand move up and down his own cock, the slow slide a tease both for himself and for Liam.

 

“Yes,” Liam pleads, his voice breaking on the small word as he reaches out to touch Louis. He doesn’t move, though. He does exactly what Louis asked of him.

 

Liam’s eyes look shiny, unfocused as Louis straddles his chest and his mouth is a bit slack and open; it’s so easy for Louis to raise his hips and rub the head of his cock over Liam’s pushed out bottom lip. He shivers, pressing forward without thought when Liam’s tongue darts out to lick over the slit, lapping up the precome pooling there.

 

He starts to fuck into Liam’s mouth, with short, shallow thrusts that bump against the top of Liam’s mouth. It hasn’t been long but it’s still so wet, Liam’s chin already starting to look shiny with how much he’s drooling, unable to do anything but hollow his cheeks and let Louis use his mouth.

 

“Look at that,” Louis mumbles as he pauses with the head of his cock tucked in between Liam’s lips. He strokes his fingers over Liam’s lips, feeling them stretch around him. “Such a good little boy, taking care of me like this.” Liam’s moan is muffled, but Louis can feel it around his cock, Liam’s mouth getting slack before he remembers to suck him in again.

 

When Louis pulls out, Liam grabs at his hips, almost forcing him back into his mouth. The pout on his lips, bottom lip pushed out, looks even more obscene than usual when it’s wet with precome.

 

“You keep that up, you’re going to get daddy to come,” Louis says, taking hold of Liam’s hands and placing them above his head. “Be still for me, love.”

 

Liam nods, head lolling back on the pillow as he closes his eyes and waits. He’s stays right there, hands held in the same spot the whole time as Louis rifles through the mess in Liam’s bag after the lube. His cock is resting flat against the pink flush on his stomach, so hard it must be almost painful not to touch himself.

 

“Just like that,” Louis murmurs, fitting himself in between Liam’s spread legs. “You’re so, _so_ bloody good.”

 

Liam’s skin is warm under his hands as he runs his hands up the insides of Liam’s thighs, stopping short of where he wants his fingers, his cock. Every time he drags them down again, Liam twitches, but he doesn’t move. Louis waits him out, knows what he wants to hear from Liam.

 

He thinks that Liam knows it, too.

 

“Daddy, please,” Liam whispers, voice rough with need. He shifts his legs wider apart, feet planted firmly on the bed; he’s so open for Louis, both his words and his body making it hard for Louis to resist.

 

But it’s not like he needs to do that anymore anyway, Liam’s said just what he wanted.

 

“Fuck,” Louis blurts out, feeling his body flush hot, his cock leaking and heavy. “Wait, wait.” Now when he really needs it, he can’t find the lube at first, hidden under the rumpled sheets, but then he finds it, grinning widely.

 

“I’ve waited,” Liam pouts. “Put them in me, please.” He shivers when Louis presses the pad of two slick fingers over his hole, not firm enough for them to slip in. “Please, daddy.”

 

“How can I say no when you beg so prettily,” Louis says, not wanting to say no for one second. He _never_ does, he just likes to tease Liam an awful lot. As he lets one finger push into Liam, he skims his hand up the inside of Liam’s thigh.

 

Fingering Liam open, is always great for Louis; he’s so pretty when he opens up for Louis, skin a lovely pink and cock _so_ hard, blurting out precome as if Louis fingers fuck it out of him. It doesn’t take long for Liam to relax around one finger, nodding lazily to himself as he rocks down on it.

 

When Louis has two fingers in Liam, he’s pleading for Louis to fuck him, switching between saying his name and whispering out _‘daddy’_. It’ll be a lot for Liam to take, his rim pulled tight around Louis, but Louis knows that Liam can take it, so he drags his fingers out slowly.

 

“Yeah,” Liam mumbles, voice a bit slurred. His hands are still resting above his head, causing Louis to moan and want to kiss Liam for being so good for him, when he had forgotten about anything but how great Liam felt around his fingers.

 

“You want to ride me, babe?” Louis asks, patting Liam’s hip softly. “Use daddy’s cock like a toy to get yourself off?”

 

Liam nods, limbs slow and a bit clumsy as he rolls over and pushes himself up on his hands and knees. “I always want that.” He sounds eager, and so very honest. It’s not like it’s news to Louis, but hearing Liam say it out loud, makes something hot tug low in his stomach.

 

It always does.

 

They both laugh into each other’s mouths as they tumble back on the bed, trying to kiss and get into the right position at the same time. It takes them a few tries, limbs knocking together like they haven’t done the same thing many times before, neither of them wanting to pull away to see what they’re doing. Then Liam’s on his knees, perched just above his cock, holding it steady with one hand as he starts to sink down.

 

“My pretty boy,” Louis says, stroking a hand up Liam’s thigh. “Taking cock so bloody amazing.”

 

Liam moans as the head of Louis’ cock pushes him open, the stretch of it making him stop and pause for a second. When it looks like he can breathe properly, his chest pink and shiny with sweat, he drops down a little further, taking more and more until he’s got all of Louis’ cock in him.

 

“Does it feel good?” Louis asks when Liam’s sits on his hips, arse squeezing his cock in the best possible way as he lifts himself up and drops down fast again. He’s got a hard time talking, even thinking with how good it feels for him, he needs to hear Liam say it, too. It’s not enough to hear the lovely little moans he lets out.

 

Liam nods, his smile shy as he says, “It always feels good, daddy.”

 

“Fuck,” Louis groans, nowhere near used to Liam saying _that_. It’s so much better than he thought, and in a way, it feels like the obvious thing to happen, with how much he’s liked to call Liam his boy. How much Liam’s liked it even when he’s complained, always crinkly-eyed and smiling.

 

Liam keeps mumbling out the word ‘ daddy’ like it’s their little secret, moaning when Louis grips his hips, pulling him down harder as he fucks his hips up into Liam. Louis has no idea how long it takes before Liam tenses on top of him, mumbling out a desperate _‘oh fuck’_ as he starts to come. Louis has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from coming right then, the feeling of Liam’s arse clutching hotly around him as he spills in wet, messy stripes on Louis’ stomach and chest almost too much.

 

Afterwards, when Liam’s come dry, his whole body shivering with the aftershock, Louis pulls Liam down on top of him, holding Liam there as he grinds his cock into him. He stays deep, only circling his hips now that he’s got Liam loose like a ragdoll on top of himself.

 

“You should come,” Liam mumbles, moaning softly against Louis’ neck. “Always want your come in me, daddy.”

 

Groaning loudly, Louis begins to come too, his cock twitching wetly as he drags his cock out and fucks it in hard once, causing Liam to let out a shocked little moan. It feels like he’s in some sort of haze, where the only thing that matters is how good Liam feels, the pleasure rushing through him making his toes curl.

 

They stay like that, even after Louis has stopped coming, and his head feels a little bit clearer. Liam hides his face against Louis’ neck, but Louis can feel him smiling.

 

“Fuck,” Louis slurs out, feeling like he’s about to fall asleep, still with his cock in Liam, even as it starts to soften. “That was a bit surprising, to be honest.”

 

“I’m glad you figured it out, though,” Liam mumbles, sounding sleepy and soft. Lifting himself off of Louis, wincing when his cock slips free and he can feel the come starting to trickle out of him, he flops down on the bed next to Louis, too tired to get up. “And that you didn’t laugh at me.”

 

Louis rolls his eyes, pinching Liam’s side. “You know I’d never do that.”

 

“Yeah, I do,” Liam says fondly, smacking a soft kiss against Louis’ lips.

 

Much to Liam’s dismay, not wanting to let Louis roll away from him, Louis does manage to find a flannel next to the bed. When Louis is done, both of them a little bit cleaner, Liam smacks his lips together tiredly and cuddles close to Louis again. They’ll be messy in the morning, but neither of them cares too much.

 

The last thing Louis thinks about before he falls asleep is that he wouldn’t mind doing it again. It’s not something he thought about doing, but now that he’s there, with Liam snuffling softly against his chest, it just feels right.

 

It’s just another thing he does to keep his boy happy.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/130502983069/whole-lot-of-love-misslii-one-direction-band)


End file.
